We are the Champions
by JenneGnome
Summary: My first songfic. It's about the final war.


I ''ve paid my dues  
  
Time after time  
  
I've done my sentence  
  
But committed no crime  
  
And bad mistakes  
  
I've made a few  
  
I've had my share of sand  
  
Kicked in my face  
  
But I've come through  
  
This was the moment. He had to do it. Now. He was going to repay Lord Voldemort, for all things he had caused. He could do it.  
  
'Can do it, can do it', he thought desperately, while he looked straight into the flaming red eyes before him. He had to do it. No more mistakes, no more loosing, he had already comethis far. He was going to avenge his mother and father ... and Sirius. They all had died because of his stupid mistakes, but he would not let that happen again.   
  
And we mean to go on and on and on and on  
  
Another jet of Green light, and ducking again. He felt like collapsing was the best thing to do, but if he did that, he would loose the battle. Yes, Ron, Hermione, and the Order of the Phoenix were there all, but the damn prophecyhe had heard about more than 2 years ago clearly said he was the one to destroy The Dark Lord. Damn you Prophecy. He thought, while he was still fighting, trying to ignore the noice of a war behind him. He ducked another jet of light. He couldn't do it yet, he had to wait, where was that torche, he carefully glanced around him, to look for his weapon, a torch with bright green flames, their only hope of surviving. And behind him, they were still fighting.   
  
We are the champions - my friends  
  
And we'll keep on fighting  
  
Till the end  
  
And then he heard it, a rustling sound came nearer, and the torch appeard right above his head. He saw fear, yes, it was definitely fear, in those red eyes of his enemie. A new amount of hopeflooded his whole body.Slowly, he raised his righthand, and grabbed the torche, bringing it down, right before his own, brightgreen eyes.  
  
We are the champions  
  
We are the champions  
  
No time for losers  
  
'Cause we are the champions of the World  
  
'You can't do it, Harry, you can't. You can't defeat the greatest wizard. You might be The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry, but haven't I teached you enough? You're going to die, Potter.'   
  
Another curse, but this time Harry didn't duck. He wasn't a coward, he had had enough. His time of being scared of Voldemort was over. This time it wouldn't be his turn to bow for the dead.   
  
I've taken my bows  
  
And my curtain calls  
  
You brought me fame and fortune  
  
And everything that goes with it  
  
I thank you all  
  
But it's been no bed of roses  
  
No pleasure cruise  
  
I consider it a challenge before  
  
The whole human race  
  
And I ain't gonna lose  
  
Slowly, a smile, passed his face, while he raised the torch, that was still empty...  
  
And we mean to go on and on and on and on  
  
He took his eyes off his enemie, there was no place for two winners. This time, there would only be one winner left, and it wouldn't be the murderer of his parents. His eyes went, to the torch, and while he concentrated, a fire erupted from his eyes, falling into the torch. Looking up, he saw unmistakable fear in Voldemorts eyes, and after him, he hear the cry of death-eaters, panicking. There suddenly was a stunned silence. Behind him, the battle had stopped, the Order had completed their battle, together with Ron and Hermione. No death-eaters left. Harry began to walk forwards, to Voldemort. The moment had come... this was the moment to avenge all innocent people, who had been suffering for so long. He raised the torch, still looking into those red eyes. Voldemort raised his wand, ad the fear dissapeared.   
  
'Avada Kedavra!'  
  
A jet of green light, shot out of his wand, knocking Harry off his feet, and he let go of the flaming torch. But the green light, suddenly stopped right above it, and changed direction. Harry looked up, and what he saw made him gasp with surprise. The bright green flames were absorbing the light, as if it was wood, and the flame grew bigger. Finally, the green light of the killing-curse had vanished, and the torch toppled over. The flames hit The Dark Lords chest... and the next moment, Harry was staring at a pile of ashes lying at his feet He had done it...  
  
We are the champions - my friends  
  
And we'll keep on fighting  
  
Till the end  
  
We are the champions  
  
We are the champions  
  
No time for losers  
  
'Cause we are the champions of the World  
  
We are the champions - my friends  
  
And we'll keep on fighting  
  
Till the end  
  
We are the champions  
  
We are the champions  
  
No time for losers  
  
'Cause we are the champions 


End file.
